All Skywalker Men Fall In Love With Bad Girls
by ethereal writer
Summary: This is my first story ever so go easy on me. Ben Skywalker falls in love with a new jedi named Jay who has a very rough past. She dosent want anything to do with him. But When they get stranded in jungle will she fall for him or will she leave him.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is my first story so please give me a break. In this story a girl named Jay comes to Jedi Academy. She has a very rough past so she is kinda like Mara Jade but isn't. Ben falls in love with her. Will she fall for Ben or leave him Heart broken? Read to find out.

All Skywalker Men Fall In Love With Bad Girls.

Chapter 1.

Luke Skywalker waited by the landing platform on Yavin 4. He was waiting for his wife to return with new Jedi trainees. She called and said they were entering atmosphere.

Mara's Ship finally landed. Mara came out first. Her hair was matted and she had bags under her eyes. His wary wife walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I just spent 2 days with a bunch of teenage Brats. What do ya think is wrong Skywalker?!"

"I'm sorry, but it couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh it was Skywalker it was. It was. She shot a glared at him.

"I'm sorry." He kissed his wife on her fore head. Several teenagers of species and ages departed from the ship. One girl caught his attention especially. Her long black hair was braided to her waist. She had piercing green eyes and her black belly jakes and leather shorts accented her curves.

"Who's that?" Luke asked his wife.

"That's Jay. She is a very dark child. Her parents killed before her eyes when she was 7. Given to her grandparents who dies after recently. Then given to her Aunts and Uncles who abused her badly. After that foster home to foster home."

"I sense darkness in her. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Yes you might want to."

Ben Skywalker walked into the lecture room to see his friend, Roosh Flirting with the new trainee girls. As usual He failed. Ben walked over to his friend. "Hey Roosh. What's up?"

"I'll tell u what's up. The girls on the hot list. Some of the new girls make Brittany Collins look almost ugly."

"Whatever."

"Let me explain." While Roosh explained what Ben thought was stupid he turned around in his chair and saw her. Her beautiful long black hair .Her green eyes. Whoa she is hot Ben thought.

"Ben. Ben. BEN!" Roosh yelled.

"Wha?" He turned and had a little drool hanging from his chin.

"Um first the lecture is bout to start. And second you got a little drool in your chin." Ben quickly wiped in on his sleeve.

"Good morning students." Luke Skywalker began. Ben paid no attention to his father. He stared at Jay the whole time. He had no idea what's was going on.

At lunch………

Ben sat at the table poking at his food. He had a dreamy expression on his face and he was real quiet.

"Ben you ok?" Roosh asked.

"Yea fine fine."

"Are you sure."

"Yup."

"Are you even listing?"

"Cool."

"BEN!" Ben looked up.

"Wha?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing why ya ask?"

"Oh I don't know you seem a little distracted lately."

"It's nothing."

"Who's the girl?"

"Her." He pointed over to were she was sitting.

"Her?"

"Her."

"Dude she is one of the new trainee Jay. Every one says that she is really really mean and tough."

"She can't be that bad. After all no one that hot can be that evil."

"You have it bad."

"So?"

"What are you going to do? Ask her out?" Roosh said sarcastically.

"Dude you're a Genus!"

"I know. What I do?" But before he got an answer he saw Ben walking over to Jay. "Skywalker you'll get Killed." Hissed Roosh. But it was to late.

"Um hey Jay. I'm Ben. I've seen you around lately and I was wondering would you like to go out some time?" all she did was walk away. "CRAP!" Yelled Ben.

"It could have been worse."

"I suppose. You know everything that goes on at thus school. Tell me everything you know about her."

"Ok. Be right back."

10 minutes later…………………..

"BEN!" yelled Roosh.

"Yea. You find out anything"

"In this bag is everything that will get you and ally together."

"What's in the bag?" Roosh opened it up. "No no way!"

So that was my 1st chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it .Please do not Flame. I need at least 3 reviews for me to continue. So please review. I love getting them. Hope you enjoyed it.

_Ethereal Writer_


	2. Authors Note

Hey everyone. Thank you for all your help with this story. Thank you for all who reviewed. I redid this story not long ago so if you would like to read it is call _All Skywalker Men Fall in Love with Bad girls Redo. _I hope it is MUCH MUCH better. It's the same story but written better. I've received some help to improve my writing. Pleases review the redo of the story. I would love to hear your thoughts, whether they are good or bad. Thanks for all your support.

Ethereal Wtiter


End file.
